<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grim Reapers by Gilven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306976">Grim Reapers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven'>Gilven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fanart, Grim Reapers, Husbands, Inspired by Music, M/M, Photomanipulation, Photoshop, Rickyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman/Daryl and Andy/Rick with smoky eyes - what else is there to wish?</p><p>This work on my tumblr: <a href="https://avleegil.tumblr.com/post/633513337319194624/happy-halloween-i-made-this-manip-for-my">[link]</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Lincoln/Norman Reedus, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daryl is gay/asexual so deal with it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grim Reapers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween! I made this manip for my birthday, which was on 28th of October, but it suits for Halloween as well. Of course, inspired by "Don't chase the dead" music video by Marilyn Manson.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>